


Step Up Your Game, Jaeger!

by Dlt111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Famous, M/M, Pop star, Romance, Singing, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlt111/pseuds/Dlt111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a famous stoic, but extremely erotic singer who suddenly is looking for dancers and starts a competition for said dancers. Eren is a HUGE Levi fan and about trips over himself when he sees the announcement and makes the entry tape with Armin because he and Armin have danced in secret together for years and that’s what makes him comfortable. Suddenly before he sends it in, he gets nervous and doesn’t do it, but leaves it on his desk. The third day before the contest entry time closes, Mikasa sees the tape while cleaning and sends it in. Levi sees it, loves Eren, and wants him. This is the story of his progress and troubles through stardom with his idol and school.</p><p>_Rewriting portions_ Update to come soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submit That Damn Tape, Jaeger!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shingeki no MMD's and will feature them.

_“Some of the biggest news to hit the music scene in a long, long time ladies and gentlemen! The famous and incredibly sexy Levi Heichou is looking for back up dancers! The number of which has not been disclosed - leading some to believe that the actual number is variable - and it’s been said that if the dancers he chooses have - and I quote - “promising attributes” there will be promise for future ventures with him!_

_“All you have to do is submit a video of your dancing and it’ll be judged down to the top 500 videos which he’ll watch and judge from there! It’s your one chance to be a part of Levi’s life you all! Now go dance!!! More information can be found at-”_

The young male seated at the diner counter stared at the screen with a dropped jaw and sandwich poised to be eaten. The look in his green clear eyes was enough to have his companion staring at him in suspicion. He set his burger down slowly and lowered his eyes.

“Mikasa, I’m going ahead.” He pushed away from his food and rushed to the exit, phone pressed to his ear. “Armin… yeah… how soon can you get to my house?”

“Eren?” The young woman, Mikasa, was left staring after her brother, concerned, but not enough to believe he was upset. After all, if he were upset, he would normally throw a fit and not let it out. No, this had to do with whatever secret thing he did with Armin on the weekends. She guessed it had to be fanboying in a way his pride would never let him show.  


She let him go and looked at Bertholdt. “Could you box that up? I’ll take the check while I’m at it,” she softly told the nervous yet kind male. He responded with a fond smile and a nod, doing as she requested.

************

Eren waited impatiently in his room for his best friend to come until he released the tension within him. He heard the quiet clack of the front door from his room and waited with even less patience as soft steps thudded up his stairs to his room. The moment the blond softly closed the door, Eren pressed play on his keyboard and music blasted. Then he promptly began to word vomit his excitement.

“ARMIN!!! LEVI HEICHOU! LE-VI FUCKING HEICHOU! IS HAVING A DANCING COMPETITION!!!! YOU’RE ENTERING WITH ME AND WE’RE GONNA WIN AND SET UP THE DAMN CAMERA ALREADY!!!!” Even though he yelled at his friend to do so, he was busy stripping the boy to change into his dancing outfit. Eren didn’t even seem to notice the “Professor Kitty” boxers Armin was wearing that day. By the time Armin recovered from the assault, his friend was changed and a camera set up.

Armin clicked the lock on Eren’s door and that seemed to bring the frenzied brunette back down to Earth.

“Oh, we’re really dancing…” he quietly whispered as he finished with the camera.

 

“Yes, Eren, let’s make the tape, if not for anyone but us? We’ve never made a tape and kept it….” He failed to mention the cameras in the boys room set up to run with his trigger so he could have a collection for personal enjoyment later on in life when he was too old to move a hip to the left, let alone dance!

 

“Fine! But I’m gonna outshine you!” the male said, his enthusiasm coming right back.

 

“Sounds good to me! ...But prove it first!”  That small edge to the boy’s voice, the flame in his eyes as they caught on the remaining sunlight filtering into the westward-facing room had the impassioned male nodding.

 

“That new drill we were working on?” he suggested arrogantly.

 

“Is it something you’re ready to show to Levi~?” the teen teased.

 

“Yes!” came the unrestrained, confident answer

 

“Then let’s stomp the yard!” The cameras began rolling around the room for Armin’s personal library, he paused Eren’s laptop and hit play on the stereo, knowing Eren didn’t know how to work it, and took his position, hands above his head.

 

The two began dancing to the song, hitting the beats with accentuation that only the most bold of  people could pull off. Only a few measures in they stopped ‘dancing’ and began DANCING, telling a story with their body.

 

“I wish you’d shut up and come home already. Can’t you see how much I want you? Your business trip isn’t worth that much, is it?” Eren asked his lover through his dance as he danced his part just as seductively and wildly as he knew he’d need to to dance with his Heichou.

 

Armin ignored him absolutely stoically, bored and thoroughly ready to leave his ‘lover’. Eren’s passion sprung up and he actually slapped his friend, unable to stop himself nor feel bad as he kept going. Armin’s expression went stony before he suddenly broke into a violent, threatening dance towards his friend, almost hurting him, but not actually, but before huffed and left.

 

Eren is given a bit of time to dance a sad solo of the woman trying to find her place in life again. Armin reentered the camera area and extended a hand to Eren as the music softened hopefully. Eren acted like this was a new person and then the dancing told a story of how Armin wined and dined Eren, the song ending just as things looked passionate. The two stepped back and smiled into the camera laughing.

 

“That’s was our dance for the cheating businessman who finally pushes his wife over the edge one too many times! It’s based off of what happened with one of our friend’s parents actually, Reiner! We say that’s why he’s so hard-headed and rough, but we deal with him anyways like good friends!”

 

“Eren! Stop making it sound like we’re bad people! Anyways after the wife gets in a violent fight with her husband and he leaves her, she’s found by a kinder man who shows her what love is and how to live life again, but as her own person and as a part to a couple. It’s one of our favorite dances and shows off a variety of our skills. Consider it well~!” Armin turned off the camera before the other occupant of the room could question his last line.

 

“Okay, I’ll take the tape and edit it and give the better version back to you, okay? Just stabilizations and getting the lighting right is all I’m going to do. After all, if I’m old I want this stuff to be easy to see!” The genius of the two slyly put.

 

“Alright, but let’s keep dancing for today. I really wanna get out some more of this extra energy!” The earnest look in the blue-green eyes of wonderment had the small blond nodding and resuming his spot, dancing with the male for another four hours straight. It wasn’t until around 11:45 that Armin was showered and ready to head home.

 

“Thanks for staying, man. I needed that.” The cold breeze from the night air at the front door behind them reminded them both to cut this short.

 

“It’s fine! I’m just glad you got a good work out! Get some sleep we’ve got a test trig tomorrow.”

 

“You mean ‘I’ do! You’re too damn smart Mr. Calc 2  college classes bullshit! Ugh! Anyways, get going before your grandpa calls here.” The whiny groan still made the slightly sadistic teen smile even as he turned to leave.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I REALLY don’t wanna wake Grisha at this hour just because grandpa got worried. See ya!”

 

“Bye!” The little blonde never bothered to look back and see how long his friend would wave to him, just to make sure he’d be happy if he turned around.

 

The next week Armin had returned the tape to Eren and smiled to him encouragingly. “Okay, so it’s all perfect now. I fixed a flickering effect it had for some reason, probably our jumping… but seriously… consider sending it into Levi… I’ve got more copies ready to be made back on my computer as well as a master hard copy. Please Eren… Consider it for your own happiness. You’re always happiest when talking about his music and watching his videos…”

 

The teen looked less than happy to be talking about such an unattainable dream, but nodded nonetheless. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“You have three weeks to mail it in. All the information you need is on the envelope with it. I’m heading to Connie’s house now, he’s getting tutored for science again.” The crisp air around them made the two shiver some, but the contemplative look on the stronger male’s face definitely left his comrade happier as he left.

 

This time, indecision and uncertainty clouded Eren’s being so thoroughly that he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye or wave to his friend as he stared at the CD even after his mother yelled at him about the open door. He made his mind up a week later that he wasn’t good enough and left it on his desk, still in the addressed envelope with no care to send it. It was obvious to his close friend that he hadn’t sent it when his happiness had dropped, but his stress had lightened.

 

Three days before submissions to the contest closed, Mikasa was in his room cleaning it to help keep him out of trouble, as she always did, when she came across the CD. She took it to her room and played it later that night when she was alone only to find the extra footage from the best of the four hours after that that Armin had added on. The official dance was only five minutes, but the extra footage took it up to the fifteen minute mark and all fifteen minutes were amazing.

 

They showed Eren experimenting with new steps on his own, learning from Armin, learning from a Levi movie, and the joy that sprung forth from those turquoise springs of vibrant yearning for life that she hadn’t seen from him before.  It was obvious from just that that she had to send this in.

 

“So, this is what he’s been hiding… I was close,” she mused as she burned a copy. After she rewatched it and packed it with the instructions, she made sure it was in her backpack for a drop off on the way to school the next day.

 

The deed was done. The CD with Eren’s life-dancing was in the mail in time and going to be considered.  Mikasa wanted to simply let it be a surprise to everyone but her, but she also knew Armin needed to know to keep sharpening Eren’s skills.

 

“Eren, could you grab my notebook from the classroom?” Mikasa asked at lunch the next day.

 

He looked confused, but did as she asked hesitantly.

 

“You never send Eren to get your things for you. What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Even under such concerned, yet accusatory words she shook her head calmly, unaffected.

 

“No, just fine actually. I wanted to send Eren away before I asked about a hard question I have in math class so I don’t hurt his head again. Remember how badly he reacted to the sines, cosines, and tangents? Well today we’re talking about the fact that you have a limit that you have to get to without actually getting to it,” she said as she stared at a corner where she knew Eren was. She knew when he left, too, because a small groan gave him away.  She smiled softly before looking back at Armin with a stoic look.

 

“The real REAL reason?”

 

“I sent his video in to Levi. I saw it on his desk, watched it, and sent it in. How long have you two been doing that?”

 

The small boy blushed and shrunk into his shoulders and chest as much as possible. His friend just waited for a response. “Umm… since like grade school when he saw you try out ballet and do well. I knew some waltzes from Mom so we just self-taught until we saw more things we liked… like he’s getting into stomping now…”

 

“Thanks for your help.”

 

“N-No problem… let me know if any more of these problems come up…” Armin told her as Eren handed her a notebook she’d asked for before resuming his lunch.

 

“Sure thing.”


	2. Wake Up To Reality, Jaeger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Sorry for the wait!

After hours and hours of endless videos of only somewhat shitty dancers, the famous Levi Heichou loaded up the next tape.

_Why had I decided to watch the top 500!_

 

“Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert, number 375 from Hanji’s grading? I’ve yet to run across a single tape from Hanji… Maybe this one will be good.”

 

The short star dipped his head and flashed those brilliant cinder eyes at the dancing video, ready to be disappointed.

 

The initial dance was interesting to him, but nothing too “wow!” worthy.

 

“And now, here’s how we dance when the cameras aren’t rolling~! I had told him that it was done with, but kept them going so he’d be more relaxed about the tryout.” It was the short blond speaking to him. A raised eyebrow was all that the male allowed as a reaction as the remaining ten-ish minutes passed.

 

“Excellent stomping… learns pretty quickly… and that’s a pretty set of eyes… He could be a very interesting dancer… The little one seems to be exceptionally skilled in his movements and his lack of hesitation for the more difficult moves is good… Together they seem to bring a synergy to the small room that I’m looking for if they can integrate… The way they copy the moves in my video and then experiment with it is flattering and elegant. One is wild and clearly passionate while the other is clean with his movements and tackling new moves like he’s decidedly known them for a long while. Both are fluid and still have a lot of room for improvement. Overall, very promising, very good. I’d like to get my hands on the brunette and train that body to move better and see if it can out-dance me one day…” A small click sounded as Levi turned off his commentary recorder.

 

It’s supposed to be a normal day like any other, but Eren looked utterly pissed as he exited his room that morning.  He brushed past Mikasa roughly and didn’t bother apologizing. “What’s wrong, Eren?”

“Nothing!”  The sharp glare in his eyes as he rounded on her made the poor victim shudder ever so slightly.

 

“Maybe you should stay home from school today….” Soft and calming was her aim.

 

“Maybe you should mind your own goddamn business!” Brash and uncaring, the response.

 

“If you want to talk about it at any point, I’m here for you…” The hurt flashing on her face made him cringe some, but he couldn’t back down now. Eren was in too deep already.

 

Breakfast was silent and the boy was quick to leave the table for school, making Mikasa scramble to finish her food and follow after the volatile boy. She took out her phone as she rushed after him.

 

_Armin… he’s in such a bad mood today for no reason, be careful._

 

A response was quick to come back.

_Understood, I’ll try to calm him down with some good news._

 

When the duo met up with the last of their trio, Armin deployed his plan right away. “Eren! Good news! Levi Heichou will-“

 

“ **SHUT UP!** ” The outburst left both of the temperamental boy’s best friends standing there, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

 

“EREN?!”

 

“Mikasa! Not  now!” He seemed a little calmer seeing their hurt expressions,  but still on edge.  Everyone left it alone. That was at 7:32AM.

 

When the three arrived at school it was 8:05AM. The student body all turned their eyes on them as whispers broke out in the oddly quiet school yard. Armin checked his phone nervously, not liking the prying eyes on them. He decided to check the results of the contest.

 

“E-Eren….” He started softly, sounding breathless.

 

“ _What?!_ ” the male snapped, even more on edge with those eyes piercing him, ready to pounce.

 

“W-We… we….We-!” His voice hitched, tears pouring from those sweet baby blues. Hesitation broke out over Eren’s face and a softness returned.

 

“What Armin? We what?”

 

“We…. WON!!!!” The shocking change in volume accompanied a happy jump and celebratory hug to his best friend. “EREN! WE WON LEVI HEICHOU’S CONTEST!!!”

 

“What? Armin, that’s not funn-“ The phone was shoved in his face before he could get too angry.  The words on the screen clearly told those ocean green eyes what he couldn’t believe.

 

“Wha- How? But… I…. we…. It’s still on my desk  somewhere in my room… right?!”

 

“No, Mikasa found it and sent it in and we won!!!”

 

“Mikasa!?! Why’d you do that!? I totally embarrassed myself in front of Heichou on that tape!”

 

“No you didn’t. You IMPRESSED him with that tape… and you won.”

 

The boy bounced in his spot, unable to believe what was happening. The three of them celebrated happily right there until another look had them slightly terrified. “Eren… They’re going to be at your house with the media at 10AM… Maybe we should go back…”

 

That had them scrambling away from the school and back to the Jaeger residence immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay? Sorry if it's not as good. My brain was thoroughly fried from finals which extended past when I thought they did. Sorry! It's summer now so I plan on actually doing some more work on this fic... May even rewrite someday. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well! If you see any errors let me know!


End file.
